A millimeter-wave scanner which operates according to the described multi-static measurement method is known from DE 10 2011 005 145 A1. This millimeter scanner comprises an antenna arrangement which is constructed from one or more antenna clusters. In this context, an antenna cluster comprises several transmitting antennas which are arranged within a predetermined region, and a number of receiving antennas which are arranged in another region. Through the interconnection of several antenna clusters, a relatively larger opening width, also referred to as aperture, of the antenna arrangement is obtained, so that a relatively larger spatial region can be investigated, without the spatial position of an antenna cluster needing to be changed.
The disadvantage with such a measuring device is that an immensely large number of measured values, which result from the number of the combinations of every transmitting antenna with every receiving antenna, are measured, and accordingly place heavy demands on the measurement electronics and evaluation capacity. The latter requires, in particular, a high computational capacity in the evaluation unit and is associated with high costs for the measuring device and/or a long evaluation time.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a device for the measurement of microwave signals and a method for its configuration, which allows the preparation of an image with relatively low computational costs and is accordingly cost favourable and time efficient.